


25 days of Spidery Christmas

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Basically as the title says





	1. Snow Man: Spider Man and Vulture

Hello everyone! Since this is December, I will have to pause on my other story(-ies) so I can get these done. Now I did look up a 25 days Christmas list and random.org to randomize the selection. And so far I love the idea. If any of you want to try for yourself, go on ahead. I'll send the list (whole) to you so you can give it a shot.

If you have an ideas do comment on the chapters. Also if you do suggest something, please do tell me the character(s).

Without further due, let me introduce you to chapter one!  
_______________________________

Snow Man: SpiderMan and Vulture

________________________

Yeah, let the spider's fly. They said it was going to be fun. This isn't my kind of fun. You see, we're on a mission to stop Hydra once again and the Avengers are currently sick while Hulk and Thor are on Asgard celebrating the 'Harvest', personally I'm truly questioning that. And you might be asking, Spidey why are you complaining about fly if your inside a plane? Yeah, I would prefer a plane but instead I'm currently hanging from Vulture's hands as we fly to our destination.

Also I'm wearing my average skin tight costume. Gotta keep the original trend going. Ugh! Also I would prefer if we were in a plane because I would be sleeping. You see yesterday, I woke up late once again but I had a reason to stay awake at 5 in the morning with a bunch of Red Bull's, 5 hour energy drinks, and coffee scattered and litter my desk and floor.

Stupid school exams, curse you. So you can bet I'm currently have a crash. Besides that, when I got to the training area, almost no one was there. Because we have a training thingy going on and we cannot miss. Yeah, bullshit. Well I was there later in the afternoon and I was mentally crashing so hard that I barely focus on how long I was in there. Oh well, made a quick spider web to lay on instead of standing on my legs.

Then of course the fucking alarms went off, nearly had a heart attack; though that's what I get for drinking too much energy drinks; apparently Doc Ock thought it was a good idea to rob the bank even though that's low even for his standards. And when everyone asked me where I was, I told them. And curse my non-filtered mouth.

Though Ava was pleased. Personally I can care less if I did pleased her or not. I didn't get to sleep. And when we got back, Nick told me that Vulture and I will be going on a high top mission. And then he mentioned of the Avengers being sick.

You can basically say, this isn't my day. And that's what you missed. "The wind is too rough, Spidey. We will need to land and walk our way there."

... Really? Fucking really? Damn you too universe. That's when I saw a tree before Vulture, which I didn't let out a totally unmanly screech to warn Vulture. I totally said 'Aradain, watch out for that tree.' And we totally did not crash into that said tree with Vulture on top of me and me taking the blunt of the hit.

"You know you could've warn me." Silently I want to tell him shut up but I didn't have the heart to say it. Besides this is his first real mission, besides the occasional baddies in NY. Instead I did say this, "Sorry, didn't see it until it was too late." When we finally got our bearing, we headed north making sure we didn't get spotted by anything 'unworthy'.

I should probably stop coping Loki's choice of words. Who's going to kill you, me, myself, and I. By the time we did find it, we had to mark it on SHEILD map which failed multiple of times. When everything is said and done, we could somewhat relax, because SHEILD will get the blimp and would pick us up. When I turned around, I noticed Vulture was playing in the snow.

Wanting nothing to do but sleep, I slowly dug a hole big enough for me and Vulture. And then carefully build a roof of compressed snow, by the time everything is said and done; again; I was able to sleep. Well more of closed eyes and focus around my mental sense. That's when I heard a shuffle of feather and snow moving. Opening one eye, I could see Vulture slowly crawling to me. Scooting over, he finally was able to shuffle in and settled down.

Seeing him smile as he built a mini snow man, I softly started to chuckle at this. "What? Is this mini Snow man our watch man?" That's when he said this, "Yes, it's our mini S.N.O.W. Man. Spider now of Watch." That's when he, himself began to laugh along.

It wasn't much longer until we both fell asleep trying to keep warm. And it was also the time when Nova stomped on our snow roof. Let's say I wasn't the happiest camper in a matter of 0.2 seconds of impact. Neither was Vulture. But somehow he brought that mini Snow man with him. And I nearly freak out every time I open the freezer to see the mini Snow man staring at me.

Maybe I need some mental therapy after being scared shitless by a mini Snow man.


	2. Peppermint: White Tiger/Spider-Man

Peppermint: White Tiger/Spider Man with a slice of Clint (being a butt)  
_________________

White Tiger; Ava; and I were heading to Avengers Tower to stay for a day. Why, don't ask. It was blackmailed by a certain AI and its creator. Taking the elevator up, Ava was talking about certain holidays and traditions that were carried out by this time of the year.

Seeing her in this bright red turtle sweater and black jeans, I almost died a little too hard. I have to keep this professional, because I don't want the Avengers commenting on my weird quirks. It was bad enough for Captain America to find my supplements to fresh blood and other stuff. (HINT HINT WINK WINK; Lovely 'Melancholy's Sunshine' story). But when the elevator dinged upon our arrival, showing us a completely different story. Barely taking two steps out of the elevator, I could see Steve positioning the tree, Thor carrying boxes and boxes of ordainments, Miss Potts and Tony were hanging lights around the place, Clint chasing Falcon around the place, Black Widow was in the kitchen, and lastly Hulk was trying to hang several mistletoes on one wall ;which is a bit funny.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. It's was just so purely not something the Avenger would do but here they are doing this. Walking ahead, I did tell Tony I will bring Aunt May's peppermint coco recipe. "Hey guys. A little early, are ya?" That's when Wolverine walking in, wearing only a blanket wrapped/hanged around his waist as he gives Clint this 'Your dead look'. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to be the end of his claws but you cannot get the image out of your head. "What bub?" Holding back my laughter from slipping, I answered him. "Just brought over Aunt May's peppermint coco recipe. Would you like some?" Without much to say, he only grunted softly. Which I will take as a 'yes'.

Not wanting to waste any time, I walked into the kitchen when Black Widow carried something sweet in the trays. That's when realization hits me, looking over to Ava, I asked her if I could have the stuff here. Which she chuckled but crooked her eyebrows at me. I swear, I silently swear, stop that!

But when she does that, I could see the spark in her eyes and her nose lightly twist to the left when she pulls out the million dollar smile. I silently swear, she will be my death. But for now, she is my bliss. "I would really love to have that peppermint coco, hey Hulk, you want some too?" "Hulk would like to have drink." Hearing this, she was already close to me when I gently took the bags out of her hands. Letting her have fun with the others, I pulled out the chocolate bars, a small pot (medium but is small), and a bunch of peppermint candy.

Crunching the chocolate bars to small pieces as I put the small pot on the stove. I could hear her talking to Cap about some tv show. Maybe a cooking show? Who knows, but I could hear her sweet childish voice ring throughout the room. When I did put the chocolate in the pot, I quickly grab some milk (half a cup) and gently pour it in. When I turned my head away from the stove, I couldn't see Ava, but I could see Tony flirting with Cap. I kept thinking bout Ava that I didn't realized that I was stirring the pot softly.

That's when my phone ringed softly, too softly that no one else except I could hear it. Putting the spoon down, I looked at my phone.

It was a picture of my Web Warrior team weaving a silky tree. Which I have to admit, it looks funny as Sam looks furious, and Danny looks like he want to speak but it refusing to say anything. It was so funny that I giggled, quickly saving the picture, I turned my attention back to the pot. Seeing the chocolate was smooth and a little bit thick, I turn off the stove and grab the tea set cups. Gently pouring the chocolate through each cup until the peppermint was the last thing to add. With everything said and done, we were all drinking the peppermint coco.

That's when I saw Ava return with her hair being curled. I had to keep myself steeled because I almost; silently; broke one of the tea cups handle. When Ava walked to me, I almost forgot she still had the Tiger Amulet hidden. Moving my body to the side, she plopped down right next to me. That's when I gave her very own cup of peppermint coco.

Feeling her lean on me as she drank her cup, I had to keep myself from jumping out of our seat. That's until Clint yells at the top of his lungs, "Stop pinning her Pete! I swear you all are helpless teenagers." Dropping my cup of peppermint coco, I was mentally angry but I knew I was blushing so brightly red. "Oh says the guy who got trapped by my teammates webs. You called me to help you, you are a helpless teenager." And that's how everyone owns Black Widow practically everything they have in their pockets.


	3. Presents: Nova and Vulture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter. This was completely as a one-shot. And it wasn't going to be long since I have nothing purely on this one.

Presents: Vulture and Nova  
___________________

"You fold this piece here, make it into a triangle shape, and then fold this on top of this. Do you have the tape?" Looking over my should, I saw the most funniest scene ever. Vulture being covered in tape, it's literally stuck onto his hair, feathers, clothing, and his skin.

Laughing loudly, I had to put aside my current gift wrapping to help poor Vulture. That's when I asked this, "How did you get yourself into this?" "I was pulling a little bit out, and I pulled too hard and tried to put the rest back in but it wouldn't do it. So I forced it back inside but it backfired and that's how we got here."

Feeling a bit sorry, but I was still laughing as gently pull out some of the tape off. With everything said and done, I asked "Do I need to go over on how to wrap a present or do you want to have a race?" Seeing his deadly smirk play across his face, I knew this was going to be fun.


	4. Star: Iron Fist and Miles

Star: Iron Fist and Miles (baby spider)  
_________________

"Perhaps we should ask Cho for some help." Looking behind me, I see Iron Fist; who in fact had this look that says 'I really don't know what to tell you as I squint my eyes towards your creation'. Yeah, that kind of look.

Anyways, I had him help me create a star. Well, it's... it's a star alright. But, maybe not that kind of star we were hoping for. It's more like a big metal-web mess that stewed together in a horrible accident. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was in fact how heavy it was.

We were using the most lightest metal on earth and yet it was heavy for any average tree. Including the metal trees and fake trees. "No, I'm pretty sure we can figure it out, without Cho's help." Huffing a little in anger, you see, I would be at my home; with my family; celebrating Christmas. Signing lightly, I was sure we could figure it out. And I'm still pretty much sure we can and will figure this out one way or another.

That's when I started taking off certain pieces of metal and webbing to form several tiny stars. By this point we silently agreed to stick with these. With him taking half and I took the other half, we started placing them all over the ceiling in SHEILD's walkways.

When we were finished, we took our leave.


	5. Icicles: Kabu and Kazar with Agent Venom

Icicles: Kazar and Kabu  
________________

Looking outside, we used to live in a place that was so hot that it doesn't snow. No form of frozen water would land before melting into warm rain. So seeing a long, pointy, and icy cone form by the edge of my window ceil. It was marvelous to see, even my brother was curious of this icy cone. Opening my window; wide enough to put my hands outside but not to freeze the rest of my body.

I learned from the last time. Just touching it from the tips of my fingers, I pull back immediately from how cold it was. I had ice in my mouth, but touching it was another matter. I began to remember what Cho said about certain things can froze you over in an instant if you're not being careful.

Looking back at my brother, I had a brilliant idea. Rushing out of my room, I ran into the kitchen. What were they called? Shaking my head, I searched through certain cabinets, I finally found what I was looking for. It was known as oven mittens, why I had no clue but I know if it protects you from hot things, then it will more likely protect you from cold things.

Grabbing them before I left, I quickly ran back to our room. Just barely entering, I saw Kabu hanging his tongue out with said icy cone. Seeing his head tilted, I was unsure. "Hang on brother, I brought the over mittens." Putting both on, I walked over to my brother; kneeling down in front of him. Grabbing the ice, I gently tug it but my brother yelped and wouldn't let go. Confused, I looked around our room. But there was nothing I could've used to help him.

Sensing I would need outside help, I searched through the whole ship, until I found the training room. That's when I had another idea, wishing my friends were here. Opening the door, I saw Agent Venom among the mix of dead robots. "Agent Venom, I need some help." Seeing his head turn so fast, I was almost concerned to asked if he was alright. "You alright bro?"

"Yes, but my brother isn't. We tried to grab the icy cone outside of our window, but I remembered some Cho said. So I ran to the kitchen to grab oven mittens, and when I came back my brother had the icy cone hanging from his tongue. And when I tried to pull it off, he yelped and whined. Can you help my brother?" That's when he began to chuckle, was it something I said. "This is no laughing matters. Can you help my brother?" Asking this again, he spoke between laughters. "Sorry, bro. Yeah, I know a way to get the icicle off your brother. You go to your brother. I'll be there in a second."

Nodding my head, I went off to my brother. Seeing him laying down, with his tongue hanging out. I signed quietly. I waited for a good minute or two, until Agent Venom entered in with a towel and a metal jar. Crooking my eyebrows upwards in confusing, I silently was confused by this.

Seeing him lay the towel under my brothers mouth, he pulled the top off the metal jar, and slowly pour water out. Letting it land on my brothers tongue. I stayed silent, along with my brother, we watched as the icicle slowly began to twitched. By some time, the icicle fell off my brothers tongue. Smiling, I petted my brothers fur, as my brother began to lick Agent Venoms face. Chuckling softly at this, I relaxed greatly.

You could say we learned something else new today.


	6. Snow: Agent Venom

Snow: Agent Venom  
___________________

Hearing children screaming is really aggravating me. It sounds so much like the stupid bell, school bell, and so many bells. It took a lot of my patients to not bust out into venom and wreak havoc. Just to make everything silent.

Turning a quick right, I was personally taking the long way home. It's not like I don't love my home but it's been lonely, even for me. So here I am, walking around as if I have to places to go and places to be. When really I don't.

I would be at the Academy but I know once I'm there, I almost never leave the training room. You could say I'm a trainaholic or workaholic, but when in reality it keeps my mind off of everything. It keeps me thinking almost narrow-minded.

Signing softly, I opened my eyes to see where my feet took me to a park. One of the few parks that is silent. That's when I heard a tiny voice spoke, 'Where are we?' Mentally I supplied, 'At a park. One of the few places where it's silent.'

Not noticing the clouds; I kept walking on the paved walkway. Barely any human traffic. Good. Looking carefully, I suddenly cut roughly to the left. It lead me to a small forest but thick enough to change. Mentally letting go but a somewhat firm grip, I changed.

Without opening my eyes, I shot out a single thread of webbing to the trees making a giant spider web. When I did open my eyes, I saw something soo small to be anything dangerous. It was a lone snowflake. Slowly taking its time to dance upon the winds that roughly and lightly tug at my body.

Looking up to the sky, I could slightly see snow come raining down from the clouds. That's when I slightly smiled. Today might not be an okay day. But tomorrow will be better.


	7. Jingle Bells: Iron Spider, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Man (hinted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is hinted, or barely noticed.

Jingle Bells: Iron Spider, Scarlet Spider, & Spider Man  
(This is a two part. Both are separate! You can choose one over the other.)  
_________________  
Rubbing my eyes from the non-existent sleep as I power through these unusual chemical compounds. You would think some would tear each other apart but somehow they are co-existing with each other.

Signing lightly, I placed the pencil back down where it once was. The hallways were dimmed but so dark. It isn't compared about how dark it is outside. Looking through the tinted windows to see the once light blue skies were no more but merely a thought put by some painter.

Leaning back, I could feel the tension leaving my muscles as I stare absentmindedly to the dark navy blue sky. With its stars and clouded stripes. Wow, when did I get so patriotic? It must be the sleep taking.

Turning my head back to the paperwork, but to only find a single box with bells hanging outside. Crooking my eyebrows, I mentally asked, "When did I not hear this coming?"

Breathing out from my nose, I decided to head to bed. Besides if I didn't, I would so hear it from Daddy Longlegs. Hehe, still the best name for that kind of mother hen.

_________________

I swear if I hear one more 'Bro' from Flash, I will personally beat him on the damn score board of that so called football field. I swear, he does this on purpose, just to annoy me.

Turning a right, I briefly saw the so called room I claimed as mine. Just barely opening the door, I could smell something was off. Removing my hand from the knob, I started my search. Door looks normal not without some minimal damage. Opening the door, I could see everything in place, except for one.

It was a small navy blue box, laying purposely on my bed. Without much thought, I close my door and sat softly on my bed waiting for the box to be some type of bomb. I swear if A-Bomb did this, I will personally do something, but what I have no idea. It will be something.

Opening the box softly, I saw a pair of bells. Crooking my eyebrows, I silently questioned myself, 'Who in their right mind got me bells?' Gently picking up one of the bells, I saw a flash of writing on its side.

Turning it to my angle, I saw it was from May Parker. Smiling softly, I placed the bell back in its box and hide the box where no one could find it.


	8. Hot Chocolate: Vulture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey'a! Back again and today I have some stories finished but the rest should be done some point of today.

Day 8; Hot Chocolate: Vulture

Flying through the air, wings wide, flat to the world. Winds up to ten mph ,maybe even more. With its pushing, I flew past the tallest buildings, through the thinnest alleyways, under the trees, sometimes above them.

That's when I went for a nose dive towards a friend who needs a lift off. A swift 'thiwp' sound was heard by me, underneath me, was Spider-Man. "Hey Vulture! Drop me off near Cap and Iron Man." Pulling us back up, I searched the battle field for two Avengers. That's when I briefly saw a flash of red, white, and blue star flying past me. Turning my head, I saw Cap and Tony fighting side by side.

Taking a swift nose dive downwards towards the group, until I heard another 'thwip' echo effortlessly through the banging, smashing, crunching and other noises that would seemed to hide the sound. But it hasn't.

Here I am, flying past the battle to a little bitty shop about south from here. When I landed softly, I ordered several cups of hot chocolate. Pulling out my SHEILD phone, I message the guys and Avengers that theres hot chocolate when they're done.

Taking my seat I holding my own hot chocolate, sipping on my hot chocolate while watching the fight go down.


	9. Gingerbread: Nova

Day 9; Gingerbread: Nova

Making homemade gingerbread cookies is sometimes a pain but it normally works. Grabbing what I needed, I began my little mission. Pour this and that, add this and that. Mix this and- oh you get the point. Anyways when I finally got it out of the bowl, it started making some of the cookies to match logos of my friends and Avengers. We have some hero's without logos so I make Avengers logo so they have something to look forward to.

When I put the cookies in the oven, I began making the multiple icings for the cookies. You could say I'm stuck like this for a very long time. That's when 'Splat' sound echo though the almost empty kitchen. That's when I saw a certain red mask poking its head in the kitchen. "Web Head! I will get you for that!"


	10. Eggnog: Luke and Peter

Day 10; Eggnog: Spider-Man and Luke

You could say, 'this is the most stupidest thing I ever seen you do', but it wasn't completely my fault. I didn't know the Eggnog was spiked because of the Avengers. Though who did it, I have no clue.

You see, Luke and I thought 'hey there's Eggnog out in the open. Maybe we can get a few drinks and replenish it afterwords.' But what we weren't expecting was to get this weird feeling, then start telling silly stories or something. But everything went down hill very fast.

So here we are, laughing our asses off, but I was a little bit more drunk than Luke was. But I certainly didn't feel like it. Everything felt numb and yet alive. Buzzing and my mind felt like it was floating. Yeah, you could say, at some point I woke up with the worst headache in the world. Mouth dry, everything to bright, and senses over shocked.

Laying my head back down, I heard the most loudest voice. It was so loud that the person was screaming my name. Without looking, I webbed their mouths shut. About some point, I heard Jarvis say something but it was quiet which I liked very greatly.

Silently, that's when I heard a woman's voice yelled which made me flinched, forcing my hands on my ears to lower her voice. But it wouldn't lower anymore but instead it got higher and higher every passing seconds. Opening my eyes, I noticed the windows were dulled so much it didn't hurt, and when I looked around. I saw I was laying (?) on Luke's chest. But here's the thing, he was so deeply asleep that this woman's voice didn't wake him. Which somewhat surprised me.

"Spider-Man, sweetheart, are you awake?" Hearing this voice, it was so quiet which I nodded slowly and hummed lowly. "Why are all the Avengers hanging on the ceiling?" Quirking my eyebrows confusingly, I did a complete look around. Seeing almost all the Avengers hanging on my web. Still confused, I tried to think. Seeing Clint's mouth webbed. It make little sense.

Just when I was about to hang upside down, I almost flinched dropped. Squinting my eyes, I caught myself. Taking a deep breath, I spoke slowly and quietly, "Luke and I had some eggnog. And that was it. Everything else was a blur." Cocking my head sidewards, I flinched at the slightest movements from my head.

"How about you and Luke lay in the spare bedroom, while Jarvis gets them down. And I will bring you something to cure that flinching of yours." Nodding softly, I climbed back up and ripped certain webs off. Without sticking to the walls, I fell down with Luke on top of me. And he still didn't wake up.

With Luke landing on top of me, you could say lights out.


	11. Authors Note of Absent

Dear Readers; 

Today I will **not** post any other chapters until I get back from my trip to Mississippi. I will be absent for 5-6 days, but don't think I won't abandon you; my faithful readers; as I will be writing some interesting and Christmas-y stories when I get back. 

And a good amount will be more likely be proof read. After that, I want to explore something that I haven't done. Which is write stories for Ben Ten Omniverse and Fallout. Now yes there will be a likely chance I will become less interested in USM but I will try to finished my multiple stories of our skinned tight clad with his marvelous teams. 

But for now; if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me. It could be about me, or my stories. If you wish to request a Christmas story for your favorite characters, do ask. 

Love, 

Shotthroughttheheart (Should make a shorter name :/)


	12. Carols: Miles

Day 11; Carols: Miles

Smiling crookedly, I wanted to laugh so loudly because I found a CD of myself when I was so young. I could remember the day when my mom got me in that silly outfit just when it was my turn to sing.

You could say, I didn't have a singing voice but I was so excited because I practiced for days on in to sing my line. It was a stupid silly song, but I was somewhat shy at my age. And when I got on that stage, I just forgot all my words. Don't forget there was music. I wanted to jump off that stage and run into my mothers arm.

But I told her I could do it. By that point I singed was random words that somewhat rhymed with my theme. Which worked surprisingly. That's when I heard a 'click' sound disrupted my thoughts. Turning around, I saw my mother with this childish smile and a small red camera.

"Oh it's so on, mom!" Rushing at her, while she ran around the house.


	13. Cookies: SamxPeter

Day 12; Cookies: Peter x Sam

"Sam, do you where the sugar is?"   
"What?"   
"Sugar. Do you know where the sugar is?"   
"Third cabinet, top shelf."   
"THANKS!"

He doesn't know what I'm planning on doing. You see, I've been practicing on my baking skills. And so far my Aunt's friends have been helping me.

Just as I opened the third cabinet, I saw Sam sitting on the top shelf with cookies stuffed in his face.


	14. Cider: Spider Man x Vulture

Day 13; Cider: VulturexPeter

I saw Peter carrying two cups, but what is in it. I had no clue, but I was curious nonetheless. Seeing him beside me, it made me confident. Taking my cup in between my hands, I could smell something was a off. But personally I could care less.

Taking a huge swig, immediately I could tell this wasn't apple juice. Though, yes, it smelled fruity and everything nice but it had a strong kick. And this was my first time having alcohol. So I really didn't know how to react, I was never taught to wait two to five minutes after taking a swig. So I poured more into my mouth. Not giving myself some time to think what was happening.

Soon my senses were going haywire, my movement was sluggishly sharp, and my thinking process was basically non-existence. I was giggling on and on and on. Almost nonstop. It was so much that, I began to hiccup religiously. I could see Spidey's confused face looking at me. I could see him touching his face to wipe something off. But there was none.

But when Spidey took his first sip, he realized what he has done. Fully understanding what was wrong, he place his cup down, took my hand into his, and he slowly took us home. Not the Avengers Academy, but Miss May's house.

When we entered, I could hear what was going on, I just kept hiccuping and giggling like the mess I was. I didn't understand, but I had an inner sense to trust Petey. When he took me into his bed, my inner sense still grew and grew until my mental thought was 'fine, fine, okay.'

Laying down, with Peter in my arms, I could feel his heart beat. Closing my eyes, it was the last thing I remembered.


End file.
